


Sisterhood

by redlizard_rambles



Series: Anthology of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles
Summary: Prompt 1: “You make me feel safe.”
Series: Anthology of Thedas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620829





	Sisterhood

Morrigan coughed and averted her eyes not wanting to see the reaction. 

When she dared to look up, Livia’s eyes were brimming with tears and she pulled Morrigan into a forceful hug, seemingly unaware of her large plate armor. 

Morrigan let out a strangled cough and Livia looked sheepish and pulled away. 

Morrigan blushed, wishing the warrior would make a joke or tease her, something the two had laid as a cornerstone of their relationship. Livia never pulled her verbal punches with Morrigan, forcing Morrigan to think outside of her world view. 

She hadn’t meant to let the words slip, but it had only been the two of them scouting if you didn’t count the hound, and it just felt like the right thing to say at the time. She now regretted it immensely, Livia wouldn’t stop her puppy eyes at the witch. 

They continued walking through the forest, and Morrigan twitched when a warm hand pulled her hand into theirs. 

The Warden and the Witch of the Wilds walked, hand in hand, a sisterhood built from an unlikely place. 


End file.
